comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Curry (Earth-13575)
Arthur Curry is the half-Human King of Atlantis and member of the Justice League. Using his Atlantean powers Arthur is known to Humans as the Superhero Aquaman. Biography Early Life Born to Thomas Curry and an unknown woman, Arthur was raised by Thomas but was never told of his heritage or his mother. Arthur would be bullied at school for having gils on his neck. Whenever Arthur would question his father for an explanation Thomas would turn it down saying "Some children are different". Arthur was then attacked by a group of students who thought he was a Metahuman. Arthur managed to hold his own for awhile but was later outnumbered and outmatched. Thomas pulled Arthur out of school and began to home school him. Thomas taught him several life skills but his time as a lighthouse keeper would often interfere. Once Arthur broke into his father's office to find answers and found a library on Marine biology in one of the books Arthur found a note from a woman called Atlanna. When Thomas found him Arthur already knew half of his backstory so Thomas decided to tell him the rest. Learning to Harness his powers At the age of 17, Thomas took Arthur to see a doctor who specialized in Marine biology. This led them to Dr. Stephen Shin who taught Arthur how to control his new powers, and trained him in exerting his mental marine life. Thomas let Shin in on Arthur's secret. Having been obsessed with Atlantis from a young age, Stephen attemped to manipulate Thomas into making Arthur take him by threatening to go public about their work. In a fit of rage Thomas destroyed all of Shin's research and told him if he ever came near them he would kill him. The Death of his father Shin hired mercenary who went by the codename of Black Manta to kidnap Arthur but with no unnecessary violence. Manta broke into their lifehouse and attempted to drag Arthur to a white van but Thomas intervened but was fatally stabbed. This triggered Arthur's Atlantean biology to completely manifest allowing him to use super strength and knock Manta out of the lighthouse causing him to retreat. Arthur kneeled down by his father who told him that he would get a visitor soon and that Arthur was the greatest thing he ever produced before dying in Aquman's arms. Shin told Manta that now would be a good time to attack again and Manta gathered a few more mercenaries to help him. Manta and his mercenaries began to beat Arthur and Manta got ready to use a Metahuman shock collar before arrows began to fly inside the house killing a few of his men. A woman in shiny gold armour came in and fought Manta with men in similar armour coming in to fight the rest of the mercenaries. Manta and his men retreated once again leaving Arthur with the new strange visitors. Arthur asked the woman what her name was and she told him her name is Mera before knocking him out. More to come Personality More to come Trivia *Arthur and his father would often go to the aquarium, Arthur would always say he could hear the fish speaking to him. *Aquaman uses the name Arthur Curry when on the surface world and Orin when in Atlantis. *Arthur's most trusted allie is Garth because the two of them were both outcasts in their own way. *Arthur's favourite room in the Atlantean Castle is the war room **Arthur like's to play with the toy soldiers *Arthur is still yet to master Sorcerey or wielding his trident. *Aquaman tends to go for walks alone on the coast of Amnestey Bay. More to come Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-13575 Category:Justice League Members (Earth-13575) Category:Atlanteans Category:Under Water Survival Category:Expert Combatant Category:Trident Wielders Category:Animal Communication Category:Invulnerability Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Red Average Category:Versions of Aquaman